1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a power-operated urinal apparatus for a commode or a toilet and a urinal method, which directs urine through a funnel into a commode or toilet.
2. Prior Art
The usage of urinals is a known method to urinate in most public restrooms. However, most residences and many commercial places do not offer the convenience of urinals. Therefore, commodes or toilets designed to receive human waste from a sitting position are also used for urination from a standing position. Typically, users stand to urinate for comfort and to avoid germs on commode seats. In the process, however, urine spills on rim of the commode and floor around the commode or toilet, no matter how careful the users may be. Even traditional urinals do not prevent urine spills and consequently odor emanates from them. Urine splashing on water of the commode bowl also leads to a sound that may be embarrassing. Urine spills result in a non-hygienic condition and require additional cleaning around the commode. Furthermore, urine spills can stain a rug, if a rug has been placed near the commode. Some users, risking the spread of germs, raise both lids of the commode to an upright position to urinate into the commode. They seldom put them back, which is inconvenience to the next user. From this point ahead in this document, “commodes or toilets” will be referred to as “commodes.”
Standard commodes and urinals are two separate fixtures requiring separate spaces, drains, and plumbing lines, which cost a lot more than a single fixture. Several attempts have been made in past to combine a urinal and a commode to provide an economical and space-saving solution. U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,449 issued to Aguirre (2002) disclosed a toilet assembly in combination with a urinal. However, this assembly can be very expensive, because it requires extra floor space and plumbing lines. Most existing toilets do not have the extra space required to add a urinal. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,230 issued to Corbin (1997), and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,412,408 and 3,500,480 issued to Michal (1968 and 1970 respectively), urinal attachments for toilet bowls are presented. Although these types of urinal attachments can be added to existing toilets, they will make the toilet space more crowded and unpleasant. These urinal attachments require skilled personnel to install the attachments resulting in extra expenses, time, efforts, and inconveniences. Other prior art devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,419; 4,137,579; 4,180,875; and 4,750,219. Most of these prior art devices require significant modifications and plumbing changes and may be unappealing to users. U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,400 issued to Jonec (1996) disclosed a disposable flat-folded male urinary aid and compact portable dispenser. Before urinating, the male must use his hands to pull out the urinary aid from the portable dispenser, which may be unstable. Then he must unfold the long urinary aid, insert penis in larger top end and place smaller bottom end of the urinary aid into the toilet water. A lot of time is wasted doing all of these steps, even before urinating. During urination, the male must hold the urinary aid and then drop it into the toilet after use. U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,034 issued to Urrutia (2001) disclosed a wall attached extensible and retractable urine deflecting apparatus for use with a toilet. This apparatus also requires substantial use of human hands before, and after urinating. Before use, the male has to extend and after the use he has to retract the apparatus manually. Also, he has to manually lower a deflecting sheet substantially into the toilet bowl water; each use requires a substantial amount of the deflecting sheet. The deflecting sheet used in this apparatus can not reliably channel the urine flow into the toilet. Risk of urine spills still remains. Both of these prior art devices require substantial use of human hands and are unhygienic, inconvenient, and time consuming. Most of the prior art devices for urinary use of commodes have not solved the problem of urine spilling and splashing to any degree of satisfaction.